Hujan
by eseukei
Summary: Terkadang hujan datang membawa kenangan lama. – Kotomaki / AU / Male!Maki [Southwest Project]


_Love Live! School idol project bukan milik saya._

* * *

Hujan  
By eseukei

Kotori berjalan di atas trotoar beraspal dengan tangan sibuk memegang payung yang sedang diterjang angin. Ia pulang dari sekolah lebih awal karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Tapi saat ia melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun, menyapa bagian bumi yang kehausan. Kotori pun harus meneduhkan diri sebelum seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Maka dari itu, ia mengunjungi sebuah minimarket untuk sekadar membunuh waktu.

Entah mengapa atau hanya perasaannya saja, Kotori merasa sedang diikuti oleh kesialan. Bukan hanya terjebak di tengah hujan, tetapi ia juga sempat menerima semburan kopi pahit dari guru bahasa inggris tadi pagi. Kotori merasa bahwa kesialan ini tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, sama seperti hujan yang sedang berduet dengan halilintar di langit. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Minami Kotori dengan sepasang sepatu yang setengah bagiannya sudah basah, berjalan di antara rak-rak bertingkat setinggi bahunya. Kotori memperhatikan satu per satu benda-benda yang ada di atas rak tersebut. Coklat, permen, biskuit, tidak ada yang ingin ia beli. Sementara satu tangannya menggenggam erat pada tas sekolahnya yang menggantung di pundaknya, ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat rak bagian bawah. Tak sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang yang hendak melewat di belakangnya. Kotori segera bangkit, memutar badan, dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Kotori dengan mata yang mengarah pada sepatu orang itu, malu untuk bertatap. Helaian rambut kelabu yang panjangnya jatuh ke depan, menutup sebagian area wajah Kotori. Dilihat dari sepatunya, Kotori menebak bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah pria.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan nada berat. Tebakannya benar.

Tapi suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Kotori mengangkat wajahnya dengan refleks untuk bertemu dengan mata pria itu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Kotori tahu siapa orang itu, begitu pula dengan orang itu. Dengan mata terbelalak, mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"...Makki-kun?" Kotori memanggil nama pria itu, nama yang sudah lama tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"K-Kotori?" Pria itu tergagap-gagap menyebut nama Kotori. Sudah lama pula Kotori tidak mendengar namanya yang terselip dari bibir pria itu.

Kotori mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi Tuhan sedang menjawab doa yang ia panjatkan di tiap malamnya. Di tiap ia hendak tidur, secara tak sengaja.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu berpisah, Kotori dapat bertemu kembali dengan Nishikino Makki; seseorang yang pernah mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

Singkatnya, saat ini Kotori berdiri di luar minimarket, dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat kaleng jus yang di belikan seseorang yang bernama Makki itu. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk bersama-sama menunggu hujan berhenti, atau setidaknya lebih reda dari sekarang, karena mereka tahu lamanya hujan di musim ini bagaikan seribu tahun, apalagi sekarang adalah pertengahan musim. Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan sembari melihat setetes demi setetes air hujan mendarat di aspal.

"Jadi, bagaimana di kampus?" Kotori, atau lebih tepatnya instingnya Kotori memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tak sadar ia memegang kaleng jusnya terlalu keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'krek'.

Pria di sampingnya mendengus dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Kotori melihat manik matanya, ia merasakan kegembiraan dan kesengsaraan melebur menjadi satu dengan iris amethyst-nya. Memang sudah lama, tapi Kotori pernah terbiasa membaca suasana hati pria itu. Kotori sudah berencana untuk melupakan kebiasaan itu. Beberapa alasan yang susah payah ia kumpulkan sudah siap diajukan apabila tekadnya terasa goyah. Bukannya Kotori menyerah tanpa perlawanan, tapi memang ada ceritanya.

"Kampus? Menyenangkan." Ia berhenti sejenak, menyesap kopi kalengan yang tadi ia beli. "Walaupun harus berhadapan dengan mayat yang harganya mahal." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar calon dokter gila." Kotori menggerutu. Seingatnya, ia sudah menyebutkan ribuan kali bahwa ia takut dengan mayat, apalagi mayat berjalan. Sialnya, Makki masih ingat cara memainkan titik lemah Kotori yang satu itu, sama seperti dulu. Makki tertawa pelan, senang karena Kotori yang dongkol dengan kata 'mayat'. Setelah itu, Makki melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau pernah dengar bahwa manusia lebih bahagia apabila manusia tersebut memiliki banyak kesibukkan? Seperti itulah yang kurasakan. Selain banyaknya tugas dari dosen yang harus dikerjakan, kegiatanku di perkumpulan pecinta musik menghidupkan kembali jari-jariku. Aku dapat bermain piano lagi di sana." Jelas Makki sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng yang ia pegang.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus? Kukira kau akan berhenti total." Ucap Kotori. Terbayang di benaknya, betapa indahnya jemari Makki yang menari di atas tuts-tuts piano.

"Awalnya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan sekarang sekarang aku sudah mulai membuat beberapa lagu untuk pentas yang akan kami adakan di kampus. Aku pun membuat satu lagu untuk Nico-chan." Ucap Makki, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit.

Datanglah saat yang paling berat untuk Kotori.

Nico. Yazawa Nico. Kotori tahu orang itu. Nico adalah wanita yang baik, sangat ramah, dan perhatian. Ia berada satu universitas dengan Makki. Bukan hanya itu, Nico adalah calon istri dari Makki.

Kemudian, Kotori memutar kembali memorinya.

Dulu, Kotori dan Makki adalah teman semasa kecil. Mereka bermain bersama, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Walaupun mereka berdua sempat mengargumenkan umur mereka yang berbeda beberapa tahun, walaupun kalian sempat bertengkar dan tak saling menyapa, akhirnya kalian dapat saling berinteraksi lagi.

Saat Makki merubah statusnya menjadi mahasiswa dan Kotori baru menginjak umur 16 tahun, Makki meminta Kotori untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kotori menerimanya, lalu hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Orangtua Kotori menerima keberadaan Makki dengan tangan terbuka, karena mereka sudah mengetahui orang seperti apa Makki itu. Tapi ada satu faktor yang membuat mereka mati kutu.

Di pihak Makki, orangtuanya meminta Makki untuk segera berhenti bermain-main dengan Kotori yang hanya seorang gadis remaja. Orangtuanya juga menyuruh Makki untuk segera menikah dengan anak dari teman lama orangtuanya, yaitu Nico, tentunya setelah Makki mengambil sarjana kedokteran.

Tentu saja, perintah orangtuanya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan Makki yang sekarang berada di fakultas kedokteran merupakan hasil dari perintah absolut orangtuanya. Makki dengan berat hati melepaskan mimpinya menjadi seorang musisi. Walaupun dulu Makki sering berangan-angan dan berkata pada Kotori bahwa Makki akan menjadi pianis hebat dan membawa Kotori menjelajahi dunia yang bersamaan dengan konser solonya nanti, Makki tidak bisa membantah perkataan orangtuanya.

Makki dan Kotori mengerti keadaan mereka yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak itu. Jalan yang hanya bisa mereka pilih adalah menghormati keputusan orangtua Makki dan berpisah. Walaupun mereka berpisah, bukan berarti memutuskan komunikasi dengan total pula. Mereka hanya perlu kembali berlagak seperti sesama teman masa kecil. Itulah mengapa Kotori selalu ingin berusaha menghapus ingatannya tentang "Makki sang kekasihnya" dan menyimpan ingatannya tentang "Makki sang teman sepermainannya". Tapi itu tidak semudah yang keluar dari mulut.

"Oh?" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Kotori.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Dia menyukai lagu yang kubuat dan ia memintaku untuk memainkan lagu itu setiap kami ada waktu luang." Makki menelan semua kopi yang tersisa di dalam kaleng, lalu membuang kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyannya membuat Kotori sedikit tertegun.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Kotori pelan.

"Kotori, kau masih merancang baju?" Tanya Makki lagi.

Baju.

Kotori bahkan tak menyentuh buku sketsanya lagi semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia letakkan dimana buku sketsa itu saja, Kotori sudah melupakannya. Pensilnya, penghapusnya, semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi di atas meja belajarnya lagi. Yang ada di sana sekarang adalah tumpukan buku pelarajan. Karena yang menentukan lulus atau tidaknya Kotori dari sekolah adalah seberapa baik ia menguasai pelajaran di sekolah, bukan seberapa mahir ia merancang sebuah baju.

"Aku ingin fokus untuk ujian akhir terlebih dahulu." Kotori menatap ke arah bumi, ke arah sepatunya berada.

"Begitukah? Aku harap kau lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan." Makki melemparkan senyumannya kepada Kotori.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kotori. Ia juga berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan satu kesempatan untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Kotori membuang kaleng jus yang sekarang sudah kosong. Hujan belum juga berhenti. Kotori pun tidak tahu harus melanjutkan pembicaraan atau tidak. Jadi ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Ia lihat layar ponsel itu, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, ponselnya tidak ada sinyal. Kotori pun tidak dapat membalas panggilan dari ibunya. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Kotori." Panggil pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Kotori pun menoleh ke arahnya tanpa bicara.

Tiba-tiba, satu tangan pria itu mendarat di puncak kepala Kotori dan mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti seekor anak kucing. Kotori juga tidak berniat untuk mengusir tangan Makki yang lebih besar darinya itu. Sekali lagi, mereka bertukar pandang. Kini, yang Kotori tangkap dari sorotan mata Makki tak dapat ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Jika terpaksa, mungkin ia akan memilih kata 'kasih sayang'.

"Ini rahasia antara kita, OK?" Makki pun akhirnya bicara.

"Rahasia?" Kotori mengerutkan dahinya.

Makki mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kotori lalu berbisik, "Kalau aku sudah menjadi dokter, aku ingin kita kawin lari." Kotori dorong pria itu jauh-jauh tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Kotori keras-keras agar Makki tidak menjadikan topik itu sebagai lelucon lagi. Makki pun pecah dalam tawa. Akhirnya, Kotori juga hanyut di dalamnya.

Kotori tidak menganggap kejadian ini sebagai runtutan dari kesialannya hari ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menganggap hal ini sebagai keberuntungannya juga. Memang benar kata orang, kadang hujan datang bersama kenangan lama.

* * *

A/N: Kotori x Male!Maki pertamaku, yay~

Awalnya, naskah cerita ini adalah tugas cerpenku dulu. Tapi, mumpung kertas naskahnya masih ada, kurombak sajalah menjadi fanfiction, wkwk. Aku harap penokohannya tidak jauh beda.

Kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnya!

 **eseukei – 2016  
Southwest project**


End file.
